Smailiauodegė antis
|tekstas1=porelė|tekstas2=paplitimas|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas acuta|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Šiek tiek mažesnė už didžiąją antį. Iš kitų ančių išsiskiria grakštumu, labai plonu ir santykinai ilgu kaklu, ilga ir smailia uodega. Šie požymiai greitai krenta į akis tiek paukščiams plaukiojant, tiek ir skrendant. Be to, sparnai ilgi, siauri. Galva nedidelė. Būdingas lytinis, amžiaus bei sezoninis apdaro polimorfizmas. Suaugęs patinas veisimosi metu su kitomis antimis nesupainiojamas. Ypač išsiskiria ilga smaila uodega, ruda galva ir kaklo viršutine dalimi, baltos spalvos krūtine ir dalimi kaklo. Poilsio apdaru labai panašus į patelę, bet sparnų viršus išlaiko patinams būdingą apdarą. Pečių plunksnos esti ilgesnės ir pilkesnės nei patelės. Suaugusi patelė išvaizda primena didžiosios anties patelę. Labiausiai skiriasi tamsiu snapu, plonesniu ir ilgesniu kaklu, beveik vienspalve pilkai rudos spalvos galva (tuo tarpu didžiosios anties patelės galvos šone matomos šviesi juostelė virš akies ir tamsi – einanti per akį) bei ilgesne ir smailesne uodega. Jaunikliai labai primena pateles, bet jų viršus tamsesnis. Centrinės vairuojamosios plunksnos dar nebūna pailgėjusios. Biologija Patinai ir patelės lytiškai subręsta vienerių metų. Kai jie poruojasi patinas pripilaukia arčiau patelės, nuleidžia galvą, pakelia uodegą. Jei aplinkui yra daugiau patinų, jie kovoja tol, kol lieka vienas. Veisimas trunka nuo balandžio iki birželio mėnesio, lizdas dedamas ant žemės, sausoje vietoje, paslepiant jį tarp augmenijos atokiau nuo vandens. Patelės padeda nuo 7-9 kreminės spalvos kiaušinių, kurie sveria apie 45 gramus. Kiaušiniai perimi nuo 22-24 dienų, kol išsirita viščiukai. Su patelės pagalba viščiukai maitinasi vandenyje rastais negyvais vabzdžiais. Apsiplunksnuoja po 47 dienų po išsiritimo. Mityba Šios antys dažniausiai minta augaliniu maistu ir jo ieško vandenyje vakare arba naktį, todėl vėliau praleidžia nemažai laiko ilsėdamosi dieną. Ilgo kaklo pagalba jos gali surasti maisto net 30 cm gilyje. Žiemą taip pat minta augalinėmis medžiagomis: sėklomis, augalų šakniastiebiais ir pan. Po perėjimo sezono minta bestuburiais gyvūnais: vandens vabzdžiais, moliuskais ir vėžiagyviais. Paplitimas Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas acuta Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Syst.Nat.ed.10 p.126 * * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Animal Diversity Web. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Worthy, T. (2009). Aves (Chordata). In: Gordon, D. (Ed.) (2009). New Zealand Inventory of Biodiversity. Volume One: Kingdom Animalia. 584 pp Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas acuta. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Christidis, L. and Boles, W. E. (2008) Systematics and taxonomy of Australian birds. Collingwood, Australia: CSIRO Publishing. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos